Blaze chronicles : RUNE
by blaze534master
Summary: a story of Blaze masterson and his struggles to protect his family from everything, including himself. Not really a pokemon fic but I couldn't find misc so I just put it as this.
1. Chapter 1

This is my official story, everything you read in here belongs to me and me alone unless I say otherwise. Hopefully you all respect this and if it sounds like something someone else did then that's kinda awesome and I would love to read it but it would be completely by coincidence that it's similar so please don't hate if it's similar.

CH1. Unexpected home coming. part 1

_"Get him hurry before it's to late!" a voice shouted ordering a group of dark figures into a dark and bloodied hall. They were all armed with weapons of ballistic origin, they carefully stepped into the hall searching high and low with bright light's attached to their weapons. _

_"Anything?" a figure asked._

_"No movement, you sure he came down this way?" another asked. No one was able to respond because an ear-splitting shriek filled the air, as one the group turned towards the noise and fired in it's direction with their weapons. They seemed to fire super heated spikes into the darkness, roars of pain were heard towards the end of the corridor._

_"Cease fire! We need him alive!" The lead figure shouted lowering his weapon. After all figures had lowered their weapons it was silent in the hall, the lead figure took a a tentative step forward._

_"Do you think he's dead?"_

_"He better not be or my head will be on display" the lead figure said walking towards the end of hall. He shined his light and saw..._

"Masterson!" I jumped so fast I fell out of my desk. I looked up and saw my ,ever so kind and understanding, teacher Mrs. Garcia.

"Yes?" I asked standing up.

"Don't pull that height out on me! Now if you would be so kind and answer that problem on the board" she said with that creepy smile all of her students feared. I looked up and saw a jumble of letter's number's and symbols, I sighed and answered the question for her. "Three hundred twenty seven X over tw plus Pi" I said sitting down again.

"Very good, that's why you **would** be my best student if it wasn't for your excessive doses into la la land" she said with a smile before turning back to the lesson.

Well, no one ever said high school was going to be easy, especially for someone that's not human. Yeah you heard me right, i'm not human but I can look human ,aside from being three inches over seven feet, anyway you heard my last name which is in fact Masterson. My first name is Blaze, i'm seventeen years old to humans and have spiky dark red hair, I wear dark shades a purple shirt with a large black X on the chest, I also wear purple pants with red flames lining the ends, lastly I wear black and purple finger less gloves and a black and white bandanna tied to my right arm all paired with a nice dark tan, shoes don't matter but if you want to know they're red and black.

As you should have already figured Earth is not my home, I'm just here on personal business, my real home is very far away from here. So yeah, after zoning out another boring and uninteresting lesson I left the school grounds and headed towards my usual meeting place. It was a parking lot left of the school exit where student's were poring out, I took off my back pack and lied down on the hood of my car. I really liked it too, it was a large black truck with flames painted on the hood which I was currently lying on.

"Get up Blaze I don't feel like waking you up again from one of your naps" I heard a familiar voice say.

"Shut up Saske, your my little brother remember? And correct me if i'm wrong but you live in MY house" I said with extra emphasis on my.

"Leave him alone you know how he feels about that" another familiar voice said.

Without opening my eye's I said "Sis you know it's my job to mess with him and you, now we're just missing one person who... is right behind me, hi Rosie" I said feeling hands slip under my shades and place them on my face.

"You knew I was coming before I put my hands on your eye's huh?" I heard her say giggling.

"I would be a bad husband if I couldn't tell if my own wife was coming towards me" I said pulling her hand out of my eye's so I could see her smiling face. Yes I did say husband and wife, Rosie and I are married for quite a long time now. I should probably describe her huh? Rosie is close to my height and has a little past shoulder length red hair with brown bangs and light pink eyes, she wears a pink shirt with a large red heart on her chest as well as simple blue jeans, but I swear to god she looks amazing in whatever she wears.

"Alright enough of that you two, c'mon I want to get home already" Saske said getting into his car with our little sister. I laughed and got into the driver's seat of my car, Rosie followed getting into the passenger seat.

"Oof, I've had a long day, when we get back home you and me are going to spend a while in our room okay?" she said smiling. Yep that's my wife for you, this may be a bad time to mention but we have three kids, one son and two daughter's though the eldest is adopted.

"Sure, not too long this time though okay? It was really awkward when Natalie walked in on us" I said laughing and stomping on the gas pedal. Now most people find this either annoying or scary as fuck, I purposely had my truck made as loud as monster trucks, it's funny when people right next to me jump.

"Blaze one day your going to give a human a heart attack" she said giggling at a few expressions.

"Hey if they haven't gotten used to it yet it's their fault i've been her for what three years now?" I asked turning a corner faster than I should have.

"Yeah, still what about the older ones? You know they're much more fragile than younger humans"

"True... let's stop this conversation shall we?" I asked pulling up into our driveway.

"Oh yes thank you, I actually thought we were going to continue" She said hopping out of my car.

"Well we're here in our humble little home" Little was the biggest understatement of the year. My house was huge! it took up half the block that I had bought, took them about a month to build it too. I had them build it large but simple, multi purpose but hidden.

"I still wish we could have brought the kids with us, there's nothing here that could harm us, even if there was it wouldn't be able to handle all of us"

"I know but you know how Garth get's when I so much as move in his direction" I said groaning out his name "His whining became even worse when I was elected to come here, if I got even more of a foot hold in this 'promise land' he would just freak out" I said laughing at what his face would be.

"It would be hilarious to see it" she said giggling.

"I would actually pay to see the look on that asshole's face when he hears about that" my little sister said from atop my shoulders. I flinched and started laughing when I felt something moving up and down my side, I clenched my teeth and grabbed at the attacker. "Whoa! Hey! let go of my tail!" she shouted.

"Well stop tickling me! you know how I feel about that!" I shouted holing her right in front of me by her tail. You may think this strange but I do this to her a lot, i'm sure her tail has gotten used to having to hold her weight. Oh how silly of me, I forgot to introduce her, this is my younger sister Susie. She's the wolf queen back home and she prefers to have some of her animalistic traits a bit more obvious than the rest of us, like her tail and ears. Rosie and I have our wings while Saske has his eye's and fangs. She has long curly dark brown hair that reaches slightly higher than the small of her back.

"Yep! It takes a lot of time and effort to keep my hair so pristine and shiny!" she said.

"Shut it! This is my narration!" I said pushing her away from the spotlight. She usually wears something with a white wolf and a black full moon on it, whether they be her shorts or her shirt's. whichever the base color of the shirt may be, she has a slightly lighter skin color than mine, what humans would call Mexican.

"Well you can't leave me or yourself out of the equation either" Saske said popping back into my narration.

"Fiiiiine... now poof! Off you go" I said which he thankfully did.

Saske is four inches shorter than I am which is understandable, he has long spiky silver hair that runs higher than his waist, he wears a long silver coat which has a large silver king cobra coiled on the back. Guess which king he is, heh yep he's king of serpents and the like. His eye's are also silver, he wears a black shirt under the coat white pants and silver gloves.

Me? I'm seven foot three, have red spiky hair with a portion going over my right eye, well it goes over my right shade lens. I've worn them for a long while, they have a few secret's hidden in them that differentiates them from normal shades, my eye's are a dark blood red color. I wear a purple shirt with a large black 'X' on my chest, as well as dark purple pants rimmed at the bottom with red flames. I also wear red finger less gloves laced in black. I am the Phoenix king, I am physically stronger than anything i've ever come to face, Saske is much faster than anyone, and Susie can heal any wound that someone has and can heal instantaneously when she is wounded.

"Okay introductions are over are we going to stay outside all day or are we going in?" Rosie asked irritated.

"Eh? OH! Right sorry" I said opening the door. I let everyone inside before closing and locking the door to my house, I stretched my body out and tossed my backpack on the couch with the other's.

"You know, sometimes I miss our maids back home" Rosie said sighing. I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her in close, I leaned down and kissed her.

"Don't worry, we're almost done here. We'll be able to go back home relatively soon, then we can see our kids and you sister again, okay?" I said hugging her tighter.

She sighed "I guess, it's been too long though since we've seen the little ones" she said looking up at me with her beautiful pink eye's.

"They're over two thousand years old, they're not so little anymore" I said laughing "These four years are going to be nothing to them alright? Don't worry they'll be fine back home for another month" I said kissing her again.

"I know they'll be fine, I know we even have Jasmine looking after them but I just want to see them already" she said sighing and leaning back into me.

"Blaze! Come on and get over here! I can't run the clan by myself! We've been challenged by Wolf pack" I heard Saske shout from the living room. I sighed and kissed Rosie once more before heading towards my brother, the 'clan' I had made started out as a joke when I got drunk one night and me and Saske and I decided to play a random Xbox game. And it just so happened to be Halo 4, so yeah me and him were just messing around in the game and we just so happened to piss of a clan called Wolf pack. So we won a few games against them when it was two against eight and needless to say they raged when we won, we couldn't stop laughing every time the game ended with a victory for us, though that just might have been the alcohol.

So we gained a few followers and some of the friends I made from the high school I went to joined us, and every so often we went to war against each other, my team always ending up on top.

"Alright Sammy whadd'ya need this time?" I asked the rival clan leader.

"Nothing just a simple game, I plan on coming out on top this time" he said with a smug voice. I sighed into the mic and prepared for another short match of Halo, I saw that Sp4rt4n 171 and SirTrollington were with us this time around.

"Let's make this one humiliating alright guy's!" Saske said into his mic. A few minutes and ten 'back massages' later, we had come out on top with a score of seven to a hundred.

"Alright Order, I think they've had enough, let's go" I said preparing to exit.

"Wait!" I stopped short of pressing the A button on my remote.

"What is it Sam?" I sighed out.

"First off it's Sammazing and second, how about a one on one match just you and me?" he said.

"Sure, but I choose NO" I said exiting the game and turning off my remote. I sighed and leaned back into my Recliner, that would have been the seventeenth time I would have embarrassed him in front of all his friends.

"You should have slaughtered him again this time" Saske said with a grin.

"I'm getting tired of that guy, I mean seriously can't he just take a loss?"

"Cause he's an idiot, and because you never really lose at anything you do"

"I know but I can't help it that i'm so awesome and handsome, but yeah he's an idiot" I said chuckling.

"Uh... shouldn't you get over to Rosie? I believe she had something planned for you" he said turning back to the T.V.

"Why do I get the feeling it's not going to be fun for me" I said getting off my super comfortable chair. I waved to Saske and headed up to my and Rosie's room, I had to climb a few stairs to get there but being head of the family usually means you get top everything right? Anyway I had made it to the top floor of my house and reached for my doorknob, I took a deep breath before twisting it and entering. I had almost fainted when I entered my room, on my king sized bed was Rosie lying down facing me in a see through night gown, underneath that was her black underwear. I had to put a hand on my nose so I didn't spill blood all over my plush red carpet, I was about to ask what she had planned until I noticed the sugar doughnut she had around one of her finger's.

"I read up on a few things human's do, I hope you enjoy this one" she said the door slamming shut behind me, not that I was complaining. she waved a finger in a 'come hither' movement, at that point I all but flew at her. It was a fun night.

That next morning after we had left for school I was hanging around with some of my friends, they were good friends too, friends that really didn't judge anything that I did. So in my little circle of friends that I had made we were talking about what we were going to do after this month.

"Well, i'm going to be heading back home after graduation, what about you guy's?" I asked.

"What you're leaving?" my friend Ana shouted. I flinched backwards at her, she's actually one of the only things i'm scared of even if she is human.

"...uh yeah, I plan on heading back so I can see the rest of my family" I said returning to my original position at the lunch table.

"You can't just leave us here like that" she argued.

"Look i'm not going to just leave, i'll come by and visit from time to time, that should be good right?" I asked turning to the other people at my table.

"Yeah, Ana if he wants to go back to see the rest of his family we can't stop him" Isaac said. He was even more scared of her than I was, he was pretty chunky though, I don't think anyone at this table wasn't scared of Ana, she's five foot five of frightening fury.

"Yeah, calm down Ana we'll see him all again later, probably" Nick said. He was white and blonde, 'nuff said.

"NO! I want him to stay!" she shouted pouting.

"ANA! look... I would love to stay, honestly I would but I can't just abandon my family" I said calming down a mite.

"Fine... but you better come back and visit, okay?" she asked.

"Alright, don't worry i'll come back and visit from time to time" I said smiling.

"Well enough of this, let's head to the library" my friend Pot head said.

"Yeah, let's head up and fast before all the good spaces are gone" I said getting up and heading towards the library. Before I could go any further something grabbed my arm, I turned and saw that it was my younger sister.

"Blaze Rosie and I need you real quick" she said smiling.

"Fine, i'll catch you guys later I guess" I said waving my friends goodbye.

"... if he survives!" Susie said pulling my arm.

"So what do you two need me for?" I asked. She pulled me in extremely close, when we were sure no one was around she whispered into my ear.

"We got a letter from Ciberious saying Fury is on the move, he's slowly taking over some of the cliffs and crags of the Dragon and Phoenix lands, the council's ordered an emergency recall of our team. We'll be leaving tomorrow, now don't mention it to your friends, they'll be too curious to wonder why your leaving early" Susie said somewhat ferociously.

"Don't growl at me, i'm your older brother remember? Really though? Why has he made a move now of all times, even if we've left our countries are still being run and our armies can handle anything Fury can dish out" I said standing up again.

"I don't know, but we really need to head back tomorrow, I don't want Nate to e caught in a war between the three strongest races"

"Nobody wants to be in the middle of that, Ciberious may be equal to Blaze in some aspects, Fury is even more so, but with a massive immunity to physical damage he is more than capable of going head to head with Blaze" Saske said joining us.

"That is true, Fury is actually capable of tying with him and possibly beating him. Possibly, it will take them both everything if they ever fought in a life or death situation to even hope of overcoming each other" Rosie said joining us as well.

"It's nice to know that you guy's have so much faith in me" I said bitterly.

"Your welcome" all three of them said.

"I hate you all" I growled.

"You could never say that to me!" Rosie said latching onto me. I sighed, she was right too, I could never say that and mean it.

"Yeah your right" I said pulling her closer to me.

"Where are you four going?" I turned and saw the principal of my school standing behind us.

"Home, Saske if you would" he nodded and threw a specially made camouflage bomb on the floor. "Go! Bail out now!" I shouted sprinting for the exit fence that was closed. I jumped and changed my hands into large black claws digging them into the concrete passage hanging over the gate, I pulled myself up and over the gate landing on both feet. I waited for the other three before calmly walking to the parking lot completely ignoring the giant white smoke cloud behind us, I pulled out my key's and jumped into my truck. I was thinking about what was going on with Fury, sure he's made a few venture's here and there but he's never fully invaded anyone's territories, hell absolutely no one has ever even tried taking land from the Phoenix or the dragon races for the past... thirty thousand years.

"Blaze what are you thinking about?" Rosie asked making me snap back into reality. We were parked in front of our home, by the looks of it I had been thinking for a while.

"What? Oh... it's nothing to worry about, let's get inside yeah?" I asked opening my door and stepping out. I heard Rosie sigh when she exited her side, I sighed as well not liking where this was going to be heading.

"Blaze?" I heard Rosie ask.

"Yeah?" I asked turning to look at her.

"We're heading back home tomorrow, and i'm not sure whether to be happy or sad" she said looking down.

"Me too, but it doesn't matter like it or not we have responsibility for millions of people back home, and including our kids, I think that's a bit more important than what we have here" I said running my hand up her back.

"... I guess so, well let's get our things ready for tomorrow, they'll be opening the gate from home, glad you taught Jasmine that spell now huh?" Rosie asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, it would be too big a surge if we opened it here" I said opening the door.

"I was surprised our presence didn't make a crater when we first got here" she said smiling.

"Oof don't remind me, it was absolutely terrible getting accustom to this society" I groaned remembering all the paperwork I had to do. Rosie just laughed and headed straight up to our room, I sighed and followed her up. I looked around our room, it wasn't too furnished. All there really was, was a bed and a dresser, really don't need much else if you just sleep and other in here.

"Well... packing doesn't seem like it will be too much of a problem, let's get it done now so we won't have to tomorrow" Rosie said picking up a small suitcase from under our bed.

"Your not going to pick it all up by hand are you?" I asked when she picked up a Ruby colored dress.

"Of course not, I just really like this dress" she said folding it and putting it in her bag before starting to glow a light red.

"Alright then, just wondering" I said before being enveloped in a darker red glow. I swear sometimes you just hate magic, and other times you absolutely love it.

"I swear sometimes I absolutely hate magic and sometimes I absolutely love it, it's a real shame your immune to it" Rosie said eye's going half lidded.

"Your not" I said smiling. I loved the noise she made when I picked her up with magic, I tossed her on the bed and pinned her down with my arms before leaning down and kissing her.

"If we're going to do this at least let me undress" she said a faint blush on her.

"Do what? I'm leaving to help the other's pack" or remind them in Susie's case.

"What!? Blaze you can't just leave me here like this!" Rosie said struggling against the magical bonds holding her.

"Don't worry you'll be fine!" I said smiling before running out the door.

"Get back here!" Rosie shouted. I was laughing all the way to my brother's room, when I got there I opened the door to see him cleaning his sword. Now before I begin Saske's room was set up in that one really popular guy's kinda room, he had poster's of some of the bands that were pretty awesome in my opinion on his walls, he also had a bass guitar in a corner. His sword was a small four foot single bladed weapon of Royal steel, it's the only material that is truly indestructible, seriously I heard that and didn't believe it until I went up against a shield made up of that stuff. Didn't put a single scratch on the damn thing, even at full power.

"Hey did you pack yet?" I asked. I blinked and there were two suitcases where there was previously nothing, yeah fastest guy I know.

"I just did" he said continuing to polish his sword.

"Well now to check on our sister" I said heading for the door.

"She's done"

"As I said before now to the kitchen!" I said getting out of the door. I had to go down two floors before I was in the kitchen area, I opened the fridge that was bigger than I was and looked through the selection of food. I settled on a very large steak that seemed to be five pounds or so, instead of doing what humans do and cook the meat I just leaned in and started eating it cold and raw, my teeth become sharp and serrated when I eat in my human form my body temperature is also much higher than a normal humans at around two hundred.

"Hey!" I looked up and turned to see Rosie standing to my left arms crossed and a disappointed look on her face. Half the steak was hanging out of my mouth, she walked up to me and took a bite out of the part hanging. I growled and pulled back a bit on the meat, she returned the growl and yanked on the meat ripping it out from what wasn't in my mouth already, again we're not human we're animals disguised as human.

"I like this meat, it's more tender than what I usually hunt down" I said swallowing, you sick bastards.

"It really is, and the sauce humans make for it is absolutely amazing" she said licking her lips.

"So... how long till the police show up for what we did at the school?" I asked.

"Oh i'd say in two minutes or so" just then nothing happened.

"Yeah it was just camouflage gas they wouldn't bother with that, I mean no one was hurt right?" I said closing the fridge and reached to wipe my mouth of a little blood left from the steak.

"Yep no one was hurt, well maybe someone tripped and fell but that's not our fault" she said walking up and wrapping her arms around my neck. "Remember after we get back you're going to have to pick up Gaudry from the Barracks" she said kissing me.

"I will don't worry" I said returning the kiss.

"Want to watch a movie? it's still too early to go to sleep" she said.

"Sure, I don't know what to watch though" I said pulling her closer to my body. We ended up watching Pacific Rim, my pride was hurt when Rosie didn't think I could beat the monster's and the giant robots that were in there, overall though it was a pretty good movie, almost better than Jurassic park. We went to bed right after coming back home, I pulled off my shirt and replaced my pants with black short's, I took off my gloves and shades hopping into bed. Rosie slipped into bed next to me, with our body heat we really didn't need cover's, I grabbed her and lifted her up so her head was resting on my chest, she smiled and closed her eye's. I wrapped my arms around her keeping her in place, I kissed her fore head before closing my eye's and drifting off to sleep.

_...a large black mass with five spikes sticking out of it, the lead figure pulled out an object similar to a magnifying glass. "He's still alive, get a couple drone's out here to secure him, he's going to be in a world of pain when he wake's up" the figure said._

_"Sir!" A grunt said before running of to complete the task. The lead figure turned back to the mass when a whimper escaped from it's dark confines, he leaned in with his gun pointed at the center of the darkness._

_"Your a tough son of a bitch you know that?" he asked shooting another spike into what became clear was an arm. The figure cried out in pain, it's head revealed i it's cry of pain, it had a large beak with what seemed to be fangs in the middle, the head was connected to a large body somewhat similar in build to a lion, the arm now pinned to the floor by the spike was humanoid but with very large claws about the length of the figure's arm. All in all the creature in front of the figure was easily three times his size, the creature groaned and tried in futility to free it's arm. _

_"Sir the drones are here!" A grunt shouted. Behind him were five very large humanoid mech's, each easily rivaling the black creature's size._

_"Good, now GET THIS TRASH OUT OF MY SIGHT!" he shouted with vicious fury._

_"MARSHALL!" all occupants of the hall flinched as a new voice ripped through the air, even the mech's __seemed _to.

_"Director, I believe you are here to collect this trash?" the lead figure known as Marshall said pointing to the black mass._

_"The only reason you see him as 'trash' is because your using weapons specially designed to kill him if he goes feral" Director growled in a feminine voice. She then turned to the black mass, she walked up to it and placed a hand on it's forearm, the creature whimpered at her touch. _

_"Don't get to close!" A grunt warned._

_"You wouldn't hurt me now would you B- 115?" she crooned softly rubbing it's wounded arm. B- 115 whimpered at her touch, but it still managed to nod. "See? He's a good boy, now come on... up and at em" With a visibly tremendous and painful effort the creature stood on all fours._

_"Mam I highly suggest letting the drones take him back" a grunt said._

_"Nonsense, he is my son after all..."_

I woke up with heavy breath, I didn't know where I was and I couldn't see well. I wasn't until I felt something wrapping around my chest did I remember where I was, I looked down and saw Rosie with a worried look on her face.

"Blaze, it was the dreams again... wasn't it?" I nodded bringing my breath under control. She sighed "They're getting worse aren't they?" I just pulled her in tighter to my body, relaxing as her warmth hit me.

"Yeah... yeah they are, don't worry though i'm not going anywhere" I said kissing her on the lips.

"You better not" she said scooting up on my body so we were eye to eye.

I stroked her beautiful red hair into place "I won't" After we had relieved a little stress we had grabbed all our stuff and headed into the living room where the other's were waiting.

"You have to learn to keep things quiet, we heard you two from hear" Susie said giggling. I saw Rosie blush but I just laughed in response.

"Can't help it if i'm that big now can I?" I said shrugging my arms. Now that caused my sister to start blushing and Rosie to start giggling, I laughed again and looked at the wall for the time, it was 8:30. "So when is the portal supposed to open?" I asked.

"In five minute's, you two still have a bit of time to go another few rounds, Blaze usually doesn't last long right Rosie?" Saske asked. That hit my pride a bit, it wasn't true but comments like that hurt a mans pride.

"I'm sorry I didn't quite hear that" I said with a growl.

"Oh I just said you couldn't last more than a min... GACK!" I had grabbed him by the neck and lifted him off his feet.

"What?" I asked putting more force on his throat.

"N-nothing" he said. I dropped him to the floor, he landed on his feet rubbing his neck a bit.

"That's what I thought" I said backing up a bit from him. He just mumbled something and turned away, it was two minute's until the portal was to open. And that's when things went south, the door burst open to my house with white gas seeping though.

A/N well that wraps up the first part of an official story that belongs to me and only me the plot characters and so on and so forth. Hope you all enjoyed it and i'll post more if people like it, and remember to review on how well or terribly I did! Remember this is something I plan on turning into a book so please be brutally honest.

Till next time BLAZE


	2. Chapter 2

This is my official story, everything you read in here belongs to me and me alone unless I say otherwise. Hopefully you all respect this and if it sounds like something someone else did then that's kinda awesome and I would love to read it but it would be completely by coincidence that it's similar so please don't hate if it's similar.

CH1. Unexpected home coming. part 2

"Everyone through now!" I shouted moving forward fists raised.

"Move in men!" I heard someone shout. I carefully made my way towards the front door, before I could reach it though someone bumped into me. I heard it scream and then I heard gunshots. All of them bounced off my skin and ricochet into the guy right in front of me, I growled and swatted him aside, he was dead before he hit the wall.

"Hostiles!" I heard someone shout farther inside the smoke.

"Blaze it's open get you ass in here now!" I heard Saske shout. I smashed another SWAT, or whatever they were, gut into the wall, he made an audible pop and left a red mark I could see even through the smoke. More bullet's shot out from inside the smoke, all of which bounced off my body. I would have killed them all but I had something more important to do, I backed away from the smoke and ran straight for a starry portal right in the middle of my living room. But before I got to it I heard someone shout...

"Grenade!" I heard something hit the floor and felt something tap my foot. I looked down and saw a little green ball next to my shoe, wait grenade? I thought right as it exploded.

"You fucking assholes!" I roared totally unaffected by the human toy. I had taken a lot of time to put that carpet in and now it was disintegrated and torn to pieces, I was very pissed, as matter of fact it really doesn't take much to get me angry. I had changed my right arm into solid black claws, my arm got slightly bigger and grew jet black claws.

"What in the fuck?" I heard one say. I would have lunged at them and ripped them to shreds, but I was grabbed and pulled into the portal. I was blinded temporarily by the flash of pure white before my sight came back and I was looking at Rosie, I took a second to change my arm back before looking at who was all here.

"Welcome back sire" someone said interrupting my scan.

"Hmm? Oh hey Jasmine!" I said sporting a large smile. Jasmine is the leading general of my army, she wasn't wearing her armor but rather she was wearing a grey sport shirt and black short's, I had sent things back during my time on earth. She was two thousand years older than me making her the youngest general in our specie history, she had long brunette hair and green eye's, her skin was slightly lighter than mine and she was slightly taller than me.

"Hey, so how was it over there and why was your arm like that?"

"Eh, it was okay and why is because I was going to slaughter a few police officers" I said shrugging.

"Feh, humans, never do they understand the forces at work on their home, I can never understand how they've survived for so long" Saske said hotly.

"Shut it, we're not so perfect ourselves, why do you think we take on their shapes? It's a sign of Envy, we take on their forms to show we still look better than they do" I said walking in a completely random direction.

"Um sire where are you going?" Jasmine asked.

"I have no idea, but I do know i'm going somewhere!" I said opening a random door in this random room I didn't even know I had. When I opened it I was met by a cheer and the glare of the sun, I looked around and saw that many if not all citizens of the Phoenix capital were all here cheering. To say I was shocked when I heard them all shout 'Welcome back king!' is a major understatement, I looked at what I was standing on and laughed.

"You had to spoil the surprise huh sire?" Jasmine said walking up behind me.

"Heh... you had to open it where I first became king didn't you?" I said looking up and behind me to see the giant statue of the very first Phoenix king.

"It was special, couldn't help now could we?" she said draping her arm over my shoulder.

"Heh, guess not" I waved at all the citizens that I swore to protect ever since I became king.

"Don't just wave fly up and show them the true might of the title king" she said nudging me. I just smiled and jumped off the balcony, I was around five hundred feet in the air, again the statue was very big, so I had plenty of time to sprout my black and red wings. I flapped my forty foot wings and was propelled into the air,  
I kept going up until I was even higher than the statue, which is about six thousand feet up or so. My race is unlike the race humans of earth learned about, we are not small creature's but rather absolutely massive creature's based on survival of the fittest, We've grown much larger and changed from the simple little immortal fire birds that help out fabled hero's, no we've had to change and adapt to be able to fight off anything, now we're as big as mountains easily able to one on one with dragons.

I stopped my ascent and started to change, I started tripling in size every few seconds and growing feather's, my arms fused with my wings starting to become even bigger and halfway into the process I was engulfed in flame, once the flame's had died down I was my true form. What could describe me is a cross between a swan a peacock and a hawk, my neck was long but filled with muscle my beak was pointed at the end enabling me to rip through the toughest of hide's, I had a plume on top of my head which were tipped in a sapphire blue, I had large talons as well along with massive blood red wings stripped with black, lastly I had a tail very similar to a dragons except it was covered with feather's and no spine's as well as the usual avian tail.

Once I was full size I looked straight up and let out the loudest screech I possibly could, once it was done I heard thousands of similar screeches being thrown up by the citizens who had changed into their actual form as well. I was consumed by flames again before reappearing in my humanized form, I landed heavily back on the balcony.

"I think they enjoyed that" I said.

"No really?" they all said.

"Shut up!" I said laughing loudly.

"Whatever! Now sire I ma sorry to inform you of this but you need to head over to the council of kings on Alice isle to meet with the other's" Jasmine said.

"Yes of course, let's go Saske" I said heading back out to the balcony again. I sprouted my wings again and turned slightly so I could grab onto my brother, I grabbed his arms and flew up, most of the civilians had left the area but some remained and watched me fly.

"Have I told you I hate flying?" He shouted.

"No but you did tell me you hated falling!" I said throwing him up into the air while simultaneously changing form. I would love to say I caught him but it was more like he landed on me, I really wasn't expecting him to change form too and land on me. Like I said before he was the snake king which means he had changed into a gigantic king cobra that wrapped around me, he was almost going to wrap my wings into my body but I had barely managed to squeeze them out.

"What the hell!" he shouted as I flapped harder to make up for the excess weight.

"Idiot! I would have fallen if you had wrapped around my wings, now change back your scales are digging underneath my feather's" I said flying higher.

"Fine" he grumbled before the weight disappeared.

"Now I can fly!" I said before flapping as hard as my wings would allow. Now I need to make something very clear, my specialty is physical strength while Saske's is speed, but with my wings practically being my arms it makes me the fastest flier on Rune, while Alice isle was very far being able to fly at high speed and being literally equal in size to a mountain it doesn't really take long. It only took around ten minute's for me to clear the water's over the Holy sea and get onto the island which harbored the largest mountain in existence, even kings were dwarfed by this monstrosity, but it was exactly why we have this as our meeting place, who else is worthy of being in our Godess' birth place than kings?

"I feel sick!" I heard Saske say, he had moved to rest atop my head during the flight.

"Hey yo! Barf on the feather's and your gonna have to climb up the mountain!" I said shaking my head. As I speak I was barely even halfway up the mountain, an it is a looong way down. It also started getting much colder, even my furnace of a body started growing frost, it started to get harder to flap.

"There's the opening we're almost there" I heard him say.

"Shut i-it!" I gasped. Hey like I said this thing was unreal in size! I was starting to have trouble breathing in the height, but I had finally made it even through I was covered in quite a lot of frost. I shook off the frost and mad a large pile of snow around me, the room carved into the mountain was more than big enough to allow me to be able to walk through. Though i'm familiar with the presence of raw power every time I come in here I get a little unnerved, it's like the mountain itself was made of power, but thankfully it made it very warm inside the mountain.

"So nice of you to join us! Did you enjoy your vacation?" I looked up from my daydream and saw that I was in the center of the council of kings. The one who had said that was a large white and gold dragon who towered above the other kings present.

"Shut it Ciberious, you know I like taking the hard way and i'm cold, now scoot over your in my seat" I said jumping up and pushing him out of the way. The council of kings is a giant semi circle in which every king of the great races is gathered, There is Dragon ,obviously, Phoenix, Snake, Shadow, Terrarian, Wolf, and Megaladons. No human's are not part of the great races, for one they can't even get on the island two they'd die if they came up this high, three it'd take like a month for one to get up here even if it could survive. Oh yeah Terrarians are very similar to tortoises on the human planet and Megaladons are basically giant sharks with actual scale armor built into their bodies.

"Welcome back old friend, now if your brother would get to his seat we can begin this" Ciberious said.

"Thanks it's good to be back" I said tossing my head to the side so it threw Saske off.

"Enough! We will discuss this immediately! Fury! Why have you violated our laws? Why are you expanding without going through the council first?" Garth an old as living shit Terrarion asked.

"I'm running out of room! You assholes need to stop dumping humans into my lands! Wraiths are reviving the more and more making mindless undead that are taking up room more and more each day!" a giant black blob said which quickly took the form of Garth's Terrarian form.

"It is not my fault your lands were made for the dead! I simply send human's that are close to death to your lands, I see nothing wrong with that" Garth said smugly.

"You fucking dickhead! We all agreed to take equal share's of humans into our diverse cities, I for one, though I hate to admit it, Agree with Fury on this one, Ciberious do me a favor and group up some dragon's, we'll have to burn them to get rid of them" I said turning to face Fury. "Well do you have any complaint's against that?" I asked.

"As of now no, I see no problems with that idea, other than a few unhappy Wraiths but it must be done, just don't kill the all, labor is labor after all" he said mirroring my form.

"And Garth you idiot you need to stop dumping humans on his territory or else he'll have enough reason to throw his weight around!" Eddy shouted. It's always kinda awkward when he talks in his true form, he's a giant shark in a specially designed pool so he's always the lowest in the room so he really can't see who he's talking to unless he uses magic.

"Good let's all hug and make up now can we get this over with Susie just got back and i've missed her for those four long year's she's been away" Nate or Nathan said. He was married to my younger sister Susie, and I always want to beat the crap out of him for one reason or another.

"Agreed, we've been away long enough from our home's and I for one really don't enjoy coming here just for a false alarm" Saske said shaking his head.

"I agree, this ruined my daily trip to the tavern's" Ciberious said sighing.

"Dude you've got a drinking problem and you need to deal with it" I said bumping into him. We've been best friends ever since our reigns started, we're pretty much the same size but the only difference is he has arms and teeth.

"Psh, whatever" he said looking away.

"Hey you know i'm right, and that's why you're still looking for a mate while the rest of us already have one, rumor has it that Fury is hitting on the arachnian queen" I said slyly.

"S-shut it!" he growled red somehow growing on his shadowy face.

"Holy shit the rumor's are true!" I said laughing.

"Enough! We will have time for petty gossip later, I hereby agree to stop dropping humans in fury's land" he said before walking into a tunnel built behind each seat.

"Well I guess that's it, well let's head out, Saske change back so I can drop you off" I said hopping over my seat.

"Alright hold up" he said slithering over the table thing, to this day I don't know what it's called.

"Blaze a word" Ciberious said joining me on the walk towards the exit.

"Yeah?"

"I know you were joking about it but what if Fury actually is trying to... how is it you say it? 'Tap that' are you not worried about how Rosie will feel?" he asked.

"Yes I am, but if Arachnia decide's to go down that road at least it will get her off my back right?" I asked smiling.

"Well I suppose, but are you not worried of the publicity issue's it might serve for you?" He asked our footsteps echoing in the empty corridor.

"I didn't care when I married Rosie, why would I care if Fury and I became brother's through that? I highly doubt anyone will see me differently because of that" I said spreading my wings prepping for flight.

"Whatever you say... 'till next we meet old friend" he said spreading his wings as well.

"Dude I can't believe I ever talked like that" I said flapping and rocketing out of the entrance into bone chilling cold. I was caught in thought the entire flight back, thinking about what would happen if Fury really did marry Rosie's older sister...

"Blaze watch out!" I heard Saske shout. That snapped me out of my daydream, I saw I was about to fly right into a mountain. Acting quickly I flapped twice gaining enough altitude to fly over it, I wasn't worried about my own safety but there was a town built at the top of the mountain, at my size I would've leveled the mountain.

"Well that was close!" I shouted heading for the lands of the snake. After I had dropped off my younger brother I flew back over to where my kingdom was, by the time I had landed it was already time for lunch.

"Welcome back sire" A guard said saluting in his red and black full body armor. This armor was decorated in the phoenix seal representing our race as well as a large black X over the heart, the guard sported a long spear and a small dagger.

"It's good to be back" I said patting his shoulder. I entered through the literally front door of my home, being the capital of the phoenix race it is smack dab right in the middle of the largest city on my portion of the country. The continent I live on is shared by two other massive countries, guess which one's they are. Nope! I share this place with the dragons to the south and shadow to the north, we are divided by three giant river's that split the circular continent. I passed through multiple servants and guards keeping up the usual thing's such as maintenance and standing there just to look intimidating, I smiled and waved at those who said welcome back and such related thing's.

"MASTER!" I heard a familiar voice shout somewhere behind me. I turned around and was immediately tackled to the floor. I looked up at who did it and saw the smiling faces of some of the closest friends I had.

"Alpha! Skimmer Regine! Haven't seen you guy's in years!" I said happily. I stood up and pulled all three of them into a hug, I was much larger than them but that probably had something to do with me being a lot older than them. Alpha was a young girl around two thousand eight hundred year's old, she had dark grey skin and pure white hair that covered her right eye, speaking of which were a beautiful sky blue. She wore a solid black tank top an black shorts and shoes, she was around six two. Regine was a young boy barely older than my own son, he was two hundred year's younger than Alpha wore a white T-shirt and khaki short's and grey Vans (Great shoes). Skimmer was the same age as Alpha, she had long blonde hair with a single black highlight going through her right bang, she wore a yellow sweater and a black skirt. She also had veiny insect like wings folded against her back.

"It's great to see you again master!" Alpha said leaning forward and kissing me on the lips. The reason they call me master is because I am their master, I taught them how to fight and survive, no they were not the most qualified to become apprentices for a king but I found them trying to survive on the street's so I took them in and helped them survive these harsh lands.

"It's great to see you three as well!" I said happily. I really did miss them, but if they're here then that means...

"Father!" two voices shouted. I braced myself and caught my two children with outstretched arms, They were slightly smaller than my apprentices but I did stumble slightly.

"Raxtus! Rose! how've you two been? Have you're studies gone well since I've been gone?" I asked kissing their foreheads.

"Yes father we've kept up with everything at the Griffith academy" Raxtus my only son said.

"We've kept it up for almost two centuries, we could keep it up since the four year's you've been gone" Rose his twin sister and my youngest daughter said with a smile.

"I'm glad to hear that you two" Rose Took after me more than her mother, she has long red spiky hair that took much after my hair in color, she had bright red eye's beautifully tanned skin and was wearing the Griffith academy uniform. It consisted of a black tunic with the symbol of a Griffon in front of the sun and a short black skirt, she wore a light pink shirt under that. Raxtus took more after his mother, he had short red hair with brown bags and equally tanned skin, he wore a dark red shirt with a large X on the chest. He was strong willed and had light red eye's, not at all hot headed like me or his sister.

"Oh, father did you get our older sister?" Raxtus asked.

"Oh... no i'm sorry I didn't. I was called to the council for some rather ridiculous order's, I'll be back soon though I promise" I said rubbing their heads before getting up and leaving. If I hadn't already told you i'm not human, which means ageing and other physical trait's are not like human's. I am seventeen thousand year's old, five thousand of those year's I have lived in the lifestyle of a king, including the responsibility of keeping everything running. But I am no old shriveled douche bag like Garth, no I'm in my teen year's right now, not even fully grown yet i'm running one of the most powerful countries in existence.

Anyway! I had exited through the same double doors that I had entered, waving at the guards for no reason except 'cause I felt like it. Once I was a good distance away I unfurled my wings and took off into the sky, sky... Flying is great it truly is. You can never say your relaxed unless you've flown lazily through a cloud, I was't in much of a hurry to get to the barracks so I just slowly flew towards the Barracks, the Barracks Sigh... memories.

The barracks are where one would learn advanced technique's and spell's that not even Griffith academy would teach, and that is because the previous king forbade children from learning military grade spells. No, no, he thought teaching them to teen's was much more safe, and that is where my eldest daughter currently was learning to be a force to be reckoned with. The Barracks came into view, if I didn't know any better and I saw this I would have thought a chaos sorcerer had set up shop right in the middle of my kingdom. But no the black and blood red wall's and structure's of the Barracks were put there to show that it was a no nonsense structure, in which, turned even the most kind hearted person into a cold and ready soldier.

The barracks was a very large building, or rather, set of buildings, it was second only to the Griffith academies. It was divided into many separate section, student housing, mess halls, training areas, study areas, library, spell range, and most importantly the graduation stage. The massive obsidian steel door's loomed over me, even to this day those door's creeped me out. I pushed the doors open wide, leaving me to witness...

A/N I'm not too known for cliffhanger's because I don't usually have them, but I decided to put this one here, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter because it will be the last for a short while, I can't focus on this with the other stories uncompleted. They're almost done anyway so i'll just finish those and continue onto this one.

Till next time BLAZE


End file.
